First Halloween
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a short doc about the Warbucks first Halloween and Annie's birthday together as a family. I own nothing from the 1999 Annie movie.


Grace and Oliver were both awakened at some early hour of the morning by what sounded like an energetic 12 year old bouncing on the bed

"Mom! Daddy Warbucks! Wake up! It's Halloween! It's my first ever Halloween! Leapin lizards!"

Glancing at the clock Oliver groaned when he saw that it was nearly 4:50 in the morning, nowhere even time to be waking up. Knowing this was Annie and Molly's first Halloween Grace and Oliver both knew they would b dealing with two very excited little girls. Luckily Halloween was on a Saturday this year so the girls were free of school and homework and could celebrate all day. But seeing it was still dark outside and Oliver and Grace were both still tired, Oliver gave Annie a pat on the head

"Well yes it is Halloween Annie but as you can see it's still fairly early and your mom and I would like a few more hours of rest. Why don't you come into bed with us"

"Aw well ok daddy, you're still taking me and Molly to the parade at noon right?"

Remembering now that he promised the girls they would take them to the parade on Saturday morning, keeping to his promise

,

"Yes we are but that's not for a little while so can you lay down for a bit?"

After that Annie didn't object and cuddled in between Grace and Oliver and sooner or later they all slept till around 8 the next morning.

After breakfast the girls cleaned up and got ready for the Halloween parade that was supposed to be scheduled for noon. The day was a bit chilly but sunny a perfect day for a parade!

"Mommy! I can't wait for the parade! I can't wait to see all the floats and costumes and get candy!" Was 6-and-a-half Molly's reaction to the parade. Grace kissed the little girl on the cheek

"Yes darling I am too! I'm sure you both will get a lot of candy today!"

Soon the parade began with a marching band, fire trucks, police cars(little Molly was a bit scared at the noises at first but grace told her it was alright and nothing to be afraid of), and of course the girls each got their supply of candy, although Grace told them not too much because they will be going trick-or-treating that very same night. Both girls jumped up and down in excitement. The whole family seemed to enjoy the parade. The parade ended at around 1 so the family headed back to th mansion where Mrs. Pugh made them a warm lunch of chicken noodle soup.

For that night Annie decided to celebrate her birthday with some friends from school and the orphanage. Since her birthday fell on a Wednesday that year they decided to celebrate it on Halloween. Annie didn't mind having school in her birthday Grace and Oliver took her out to dinner and celebrated with cake back at the mansion that night. Annie was excited to see her friends from the orphanage who she hasn't seen since July. The party was scheduled to start at around 4 and the girls would be spending the night and going trick or treating together as well.

O de the girls were finally ready and in their costumes (Annie as a princess and Molly as a cat) awaited for the guests to arrive.

"Wow do t you two look beautiful! Such cute costumes" Grade said after the field bounded down thi stakes both excited for the party to start.

"Thanks mom!"

"Mommy isn't Halloween supposed to b scary?" Asked Molly now starting to feel a bit scared about her first Halloween. Remembering she's only six and so t two years in an orphanage where it was terrifying g go a little girl so she associated Halloween with the orphanage. Or course grace knew that and bent down to her level

"Well it can be a little bit scary but it's a lot of fun and not all costumes are scary I think you'll joy yourself and if you get scared me Daddy and Annie will be there with you ok."

"Ok" she said wiping a stray tear fr9m her cheek.

"Mom I think my friends are here now!" exclaimed Annie seeing cars starting to pull in the driveway.

"Well that you're right darling let's invite them in and get the party underway"

Annie ran to the door and greeted her friends from school and the orphanage. She was equally excited to see all of them, but was most excited to se her orphanage friends. Molly ran up and hugged her friend from the orphanage. She as closest Kate (who helps care for her when Annie wasn't there) and Duffy because they were only two years apart.

"Hi hate! Hi Duffy! It's fo good to see you thanks for coming!" said Molly as she ran up to her old friends and hugged each of them and flicked Kate's ear

"Where glad to have come too thanks for the war flick Molly thanks for having g us, Annie!"

"You're welcome I'm glad you could all come! Let's go play outside for a bit before we trick or treat!"

All the girls ran outside to play,Annie noticing that moly was feeling a bit left out she offers her her hand and led her outside to join her friends.

"Isn't Annie such a wonderful big sister? Including Molly like that." Oliver said kissing Grace

"She really is, Oliver I hope she has a great party I think we should b getting the, ready to go out shouldn't we?"

Oliver nodded and took his wife's hand and they went outside to get the girls ready to tick or treat. By the time they were all in costume and ready to go out it was around 5:15. They all seemed excited about trick or treating together, even Molly was over her fears of Halloween being too scary and joined on the fun. They went trick or treating for around two hours and by 6:30 they all agreed that they were hungry and ready to go back to rh mansion for dinner and cake. They all enjoyed a dinner of Annie's favorite dish spaghetti and meatballs and chocolate cake for dessert.

Annie and her friends decided to watch scary movies in the movie room. Knowing Molly may hav nightmares from th movies Annie decided that it was best that she wasn't there to watch them. After a few tears and protests Molly finally agreed that she did not want to have nightmar s fem th movies so she happily went upstairs to play with her dolls with Grace while the girls waycj d movies downstaies. It was probably going to b a very late night to the girls after all the sugar they had between candy cake and cupcakes they would probably be up until the wee hours of the morning, but Grace and Oliver were glad that Annie and Molly were both enjoying their first Halloween and decided to let them have all the fun they wanted. At around 10:00 Grace went downstairs to check on the girls.

"Hey, mom" Annie said noticing Grace

"Hi sweetie just wanted to make sure your all alright and Daddy and I are going to bed soon ok."

"Ok and mom? Thank you and Daddy for a great birthday and Halloween I had a lot of fun I love you two so much"

Grace bent down to give Annie a kiss goodnight

" you're very welcome, Daddy and I love you and Molly both very very much and were glad you could enjoy your Halloween"

Annie gave Grace on last kiss and she went back upstairs and made sure Molly was asleep. After checking on Molly seeing she was fast asleep went to her and Oliver's suite where he was just getting into bed about to retire for the night.

" Annie said she had a great birthday and first Halloween I'm so glad we could make both girls' first Halloween special."

"I am too I'm glad they're both out of that horrible orphanage and can be able to celebrate just like any other kid" Oliver agreed snuggling next to his wife. They soon fell fast asleep and both couldn't wait to see what the next year of ma h new memories would being.


End file.
